Hermines Liebesgeschichte
by Lizzy Evans
Summary: Obwohl er sie immer bis aufs Äußerste gereizt hat, liebt sie ihn. Er hat sie immer nur schlecht gemacht, um seine Gefühle für sie zu überspielen. Nun haben sie sich endlich gestanden, was sie wirklich füreinander empfinden...R
1. Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Figuren und Orte meiner Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling. Nur die Idee kommt von mir!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts**

Nur noch eine Woche Ferien und dann geht es endlich wieder los. Freudig lief Hermine ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Eltern nach einem harten Arbeitstag entspannten. „Mum, Dad, meine Schulbuchliste ist heute gekommen. Können wir morgen nach London zur Winkelgasse fahren, um mein neues Zeug zu besorgen? Wir haben schließlich nur noch eine Woche Zeit bis die Schule wieder anfängt", stürmt sie aufgeregt ins Zimmer. „Aber natürlich, Liebes. Wir nehmen uns morgen frei und fahren deine neuen Schulsachen kaufen. Passen deine Umhänge denn noch oder müssen wir neue besorgen?", beruhigt Mrs. Granger ihre aufgebrachte Tochter. „Die sind mir mittlerweile ein paar Zentimeter zu kurz. Und außerdem brauch ich noch neue Zutaten für Zaubertränke, meine Drachenhauthandschuhe sind auch ein wenig zu klein und ich brauch noch ein paar Extrabücher für meine UTZ-Kurse, da wir ja dieses Jahr nur noch die Kurse belegen können, in denen wir den ZAG gekriegt haben" zählte Hermine auf, „ Ach ja, übrigens, meine ZAG Resultate waren auch im Umschlag… nur zehn Ohnegleichen´ und einmal Erwartungen übertroffen´ in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich glaub' ich werd' mit Astronomie, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubereigeschichte aufhören und mich auf die wichtigeren Fächer konzentrieren, okay?", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du mit deiner Auswahl zurecht kommst, dann liegt deinem Karrierewunsch nichts mehr im Wege", meinte ihr Vater.

Zufrieden drehte sich Hermine um und ging freudestrahlend nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Als sie schließlich ihre Zimmertür aufmachte, saß eine Adlereule auf ihrem Bett und erwartete sie schon. „Da bist du ja endlich, ich hab' dich schon erwartet", warf Hermine dem Vogel vor, „Hast du mir endlich Neuigkeiten von meinem Liebsten gebracht? Wurde auch so langsam Zeit, ich hab' mich schon gefragt, ob er mich überhaupt noch mag." Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen als zuvor öffnete die Jahrgangsbeste den Brief ihres Freundes.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ich dir nicht schon früher geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte echt verdammt viel zu tun. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht schon an meinen Gefühlen für dich gezweifelt. Denn die haben sich nicht verändert seit unserem letzten Treffen. Hast du auch schon deine ZAG-Ergebnisse erhalten? Meine kamen gestern an. Rate mal, Nur in Zaubereigeschichte, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Astronomie zu schlecht. Ist aber kein Beinbruch, denn ich hatte sowieso nicht vor mit einem der Fächer weiter zu machen. Darf ich raten, wie viele ZAGs du bekommen hast? Mein Tipp: Alle Prüfungsfächer bestanden! Und? Hab ich Recht? Ich weiß, früher hab' ich mich dir gegenüber echt mies verhalten und deswegen wollte ich mich noch mal bei dir entschuldigen. Du denkst dir jetzt sicher: Das hast du doch schon tausendmal getan! Ich weiß, ich kann aber nicht anders als ständig daran zu denken, wie fies ich zu dir gewesen bin und wie oft ich dich, ohne nachzudenken, ‚Schlammblut' genannt habe. Und dafür hast du noch viele Entschuldigungen mehr verdient. Aber sei dir dabei sicher. Ich werde dich nie wieder so nennen, denn nun haben sich meine Gefühle für dich in die andere Richtung entwickelt. Ich habe mittlerweile nicht mal mehr Angst davor, was mein Vater zu unserer Beziehung sagt. Wenn ich ihm erst einmal bewiesen habe, wie ernst es mir mit dir ist, wird er sicherlich zur Vernunft kommen und uns in Ruhe lassen. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mich auf nächste Woche freue. Dann kann ich dich endlich wieder in meine Arme nehmen. Vielleicht können wir uns sogar vorher noch in der Winkelgasse treffen. Ich hatte vor morgen mit Mutter meine neuen Sachen zu besorgen. Komm' doch auch morgen oder haben deine Eltern morgen so viel zu tun, dass sie es morgen nicht einrichten können? Na ja, auch wenn du es morgen nicht schaffst, sehen wir uns im Hogwarts-Express. Vergiss bitte niemals, dass ich dich liebe und dich immer vermisse, wenn du nicht bei mir bist._

_In Liebe,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermine las diesen Brief und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte natürlich nie ihren geliebten Draco vergessen oder seine Gefühle zu ihr angezweifelt. Sie liebte ihn ja selbst von ganzem Herzen und konnte es kaum erwarten ihn spätestens in einer Woche im Hogwarts-Express wieder zu sehen.

Schnell schnappte sie sich ein leeres Blatt Pergament, kritzelte nur ein Ich wollte auch morgen zur Winkelgasse kommen. Bis morgen, Schatz, ich liebe dich. drauf und band die kleine Rolle ans Bein der Adlereule ihres Lieblings, trug sie zu ihrem immer offen stehenden Zimmerfenster und ließ sie fliegen, damit Draco ihre Notiz auch so zügig wie möglich erhielt.

Da es schon dämmerte zog Hermine sich ihr Nachthemd an und schlüpfte voller Vorfreude in ihr Bett, damit sie morgen auch nicht zu verschlafen oder müde aussah, wenn sie endlich nach fast zwei Monaten ihren geliebten Draco wieder sah.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine ziemlich früh auf, doch war es ihr eigentlich sogar recht, da sie sich noch ein wenig herrichten wollte für ihren Freund. Gegen neun Uhr machten sich die Grangers auf den Weg Richtung London und zu dem Pup in dessen Hinterhof der versteckte Eingang zur Winkelgasse lag. Endlich angekommen stürmte Hermine in den Hinterhof und öffnete das Tor zur Einkaufsstraße für Zauberer. Ihre Eltern hatten Mühe mit ihrer Tochter Schritt zu halten, die geradewegs durch die Straße auf die Zaubererbank Gringotts zumarschierte. Da sie von Muggeln abstammte, mussten diese natürlich erstmal ihre Geldscheine gegen Zauberergeld eintauschen, um in der Winkelgasse überhaupt etwas kaufen zu können.

Als sie dann wieder aus der Zaubererbank kam, hörte sie eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen. ‚Endlich', dachte Hermine und drehte sich voller Vorfreude um. Sie war etwas enttäuscht, da nicht Draco, sondern Harry und Ron auf sie zugelaufen kamen. „Ach, ihr seid's, hi", begrüßte sie ihre beiden besten Freunde, die trotz ihrer Zuneigung zu deren Erzfeind noch immer mit ihr befreundet sein wollten und sogar ihre Streitigkeiten mit Draco beigelegt hatten. „Du könntest ruhig etwas freundlicher sein, immerhin haben wir uns schon seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen", beschwerte sich Ron über diese halbherzige Begrüßung seiner besten Freundin. „Sorry, ich hab' aber gehofft, dass Draco jetzt auf mich zukommt. Er hat mir nämlich gestern geschrieben, dass er auch heute in die Winkelgasse kommen wollte. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt euch meine Halbherzigkeit nicht zu Herzen. Natürlich freue ich mich euch wieder zu sehen", erklärte sie ihren Freunden. „Wenn du Draco suchst, den haben wir vorhin mit seiner Mutter in einem Eiscafé gesehen", erzählte Harry, „Er schien allerdings mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen zu sein." Also machten sich die drei Freunde gemeinsam auf den Weg zu dem Eissalon in dem Draco zuletzt gesehen wurde.

Und tatsächlich, kaum in Hermines Sichtweite lief sie auch schon auf ihn zu. Der junge Slytherin bemerkte noch gerade früh genug, was passierte. Er sprang auf, um seine Liebste zur Begrüßung in die Arme zu schließen. Mit den Worten: „Da bist du ja endlich" fing er Hermine auf. Harry und Ron waren gerade angekommen, als Hermine endlich ihren geliebten Draco wieder los ließ. „Ich hab' dich so vermisst. Ich hoffe, dass du meine Notiz gestern Abend noch bekommen hast. Ich konnte nicht noch mehr schreiben, weil ich dafür viel zu aufgeregt war", fing sie an. „Hey, das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du meinen Brief bekommen hast. Es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid, dass ich dir nicht schon viel früher geschrieben habe. Ich hatte aber wirklich furchtbar viel zu tun. Aber das wird jetzt hoffentlich besser. Wenn wir erst wieder in der Schule sind, sehen wir uns ja täglich. Und dann werde ich nur noch Zeit für dich haben", unterbrach Draco seine Freundin. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Draco", brachte sich Ron ein, „Immerhin sind wir jetzt UTZ-Schüler, da werden wir so viel Freizeit auch nicht haben. Außer ihr wählt dieselben Kurse, dann habt ihr natürlich immer zur gleichen Zeit frei." – „ Woher weißt du das, Ron?", fragte Hermine neugierig, „Davon wusste noch nicht mal ich etwas. Und normalerweise bin ich doch immer diejenige, die euch etwas über die Schule beibringt." – „ Tja, Hermine, ich hab' aber im Gegensatz zu dir fünf ältere Brüder, die diese Schule besucht haben. Wenn Bill und Charlie früher in den Ferien heimkamen, hab' ich gehört wie sie mit Mum darüber geredet haben. Und Fred und George hatten ziemlich viel Freizeit. Ist allerdings auch kein Wunder, sie hatten ja jeder nur drei ZAGs", erklärte Ron seiner immer noch staunenden Freundin. Ohne sich von seiner Mutter zu verabschieden, schloss Draco sich den anderen drei an.

Zuerst schauten sie bei Madam Malkin's vorbei, da sowohl Hermine als auch die anderen drei neue Umhänge brauchten. Als dann alle soweit waren, gingen sie in Richtung Apotheke, wo Hermine und Draco sich neue Zutaten kauften. „Warum holt ihr euch denn nicht neue Sachen für Zaubertränke. Sagt bloß nicht, dass ihr keinen ZAG bekommen habt", fragte Draco. „Den ZAG haben wir schon, aber Professor Snape hat doch gesagt, dass er keinen in seine UTZ-Kurse aufnimmt, der nicht mindestens ein ‚Ohnegleichen' bekommen hat. Und Ron und ich haben nur ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' erreicht", erklärte Harry. „Aber wisst ihr denn nicht dass Snape ab diesem Schuljahr den Posten des Lehrers für VgddK angenommen hat? Wir kriegen stattdessen einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wer es ist. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass der euch auch mit eurer Note aufnimmt", antwortete Draco. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Das wär' ja cool. Dann könnte ich ja doch noch eine Chance haben, Auror zu werden", strahlte Harry. Aufgemuntert durch Dracos Worte kauften sich die beiden Freunde doch noch neue Vorräte für ihren Zaubertrankkasten. Danach blieb nur noch Flourish&Blotts über, wo sie ihre neuen Bücher besorgen mussten. Voll bepackt mit Tüten machten sich die vier Freunde auf den Weg in ein Eiscafé, um erst einmal zu entspannen. Nach einem leckeren Eisbecher mussten Harry und Ron sich auf den Weg machen, da die beiden mit Rons Eltern zurück in den Fuchsbau wollten. Also blieben nur noch Hermine und Draco übrig, die erst getrennt wurden, als Mrs. Malfoy und die Grangers zu ihnen kamen, um sie abzuholen. Damit hieß es schon wieder Abschied nehmen für das verliebte Pärchen. Jetzt blieb ihnen nur noch übrig zu warten bis sie sich in einer Woche im Hogwarts-Express wieder sahen. Trübselig setzte Hermine sich auf den Rücksitz des Wagens und kaum fuhr ihr Vater los, war seine Tochter auch schon eingeschlafen. Zu Hause angekommen, weckte Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter sanft, damit sie die Nacht nicht im Auto verbrachte. Während sie sich die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufschleppte, dachte sie an den wunderschönen Tag, den sie heute mit ihrem Freund und mit ihren besten Freunden verbracht hatte. Normalerweise gab es in ihrem Zimmer immer etwas womit sie sich ablenken konnte, vor allem wenn sie sich zuvor in der Winkelgasse mehrere Tüten voll mit Büchern besorgt hatte. Aber heute konnte nur der Gedanke daran, dass sie ja nur noch ein paar Tage bis Schulbeginn vor sich hatte, sie etwas aufmuntern. Im Gedanken daran schnappte sie sich letztendlich doch eines der neuen Bücher, um nicht schon wieder in Liebeskummer zu ertrinken. Kurz darauf schlief sie ein.

Es kam Hermine unwirklich vor, als sie an einem Nachmittag auf ihren Kalender schaute und bemerkte, dass sie am nächsten Morgen schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts sein würde. Was sie daran am meisten freute, war, dass sie damit auch Draco wieder sehen würde. Um sich von ihm abzulenken hatte die Jahrgangsbeste mal wieder alle neuen Schulbücher auswendig gelernt. Glücklich bis über beide Ohren begann sie ihren Koffer zu packen, denn sie musste ja am nächsten Tag noch bis nach London, um zur Schule zu kommen. Kaum war Hermine am Abend ins Bett gegangen, wurde sie auch schon wieder von ihrer Mutter geweckt.

Im Bahnhof angekommen, verabschiedete Hermine sich von ihren Eltern und schritt ganz lässig auf die Begrenzung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zu. Auf dem Weg den Bahnsteig 9¾ entlang entdeckte sie Ron, Harry, Ginny und… Draco! Endlich! Sie lief los und hielt erst an als sie direkt vor ihrem Liebsten stand. „Endlich habe ich dich wieder! Das einzige, was mich von dir ablenken konnte, waren die neuen Schulbücher, die ich jetzt wieder einmal auswendig kann", plapperte sie drauf los. „Ich hab' dich auch sehr vermisst. Aber lass' uns erstmal deinen Koffer rein holen, sonst fährt der Zug los und dein Koffer steht immer noch hier. … Nein", unterbrach Draco seine Freundin, die gerade versuchte ihren Koffer hochzuheben, „das machen wir. Kommt, Jungs, helft mir mal Hermines Gepäck in unser Abteil zu schleppen."

Mit dem frisch verstauten Koffer fuhr der Zug auch schon los. Und schon verschwanden Ron, Hermine und Draco nach vorne ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler, um, wie schon im Vorjahr, die neuen Vertrauensschüler und das neue Schülersprecherpaar kennen zu lernen.

Die Fahrt empfand Hermine im Gegensatz zu den Ferien als sehr kurz.

Nach der Auswahlfeier kam Draco schnurstracks zum Gryffindor-Tisch, um neben Hermine Platz zu nehmen.

Anfangs als die beiden zum ersten Mal zusammen am Gryffindor-Tisch gegessen hatten, wurde Draco von allen anderen Gryffindors außer Harry, Ron und Ginny blöd angeguckt oder sogar angepöbelt, weil sich alle genau daran erinnern konnten, was der junge Slytherin ihnen schon alles angetan hatte.

Aber nun bekam Draco keine fiesen Sprüche mehr zu hören, da die anderen sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatten, dass er mit Hermine zusammen war.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Hermine mit Ron, Harry und Ginny in die Große Halle, wo sie sahen, wie Professor McGonagall Draco an seinen Haustisch zurückschickte. Warum, fanden die vier heraus als sie sich selbst an ihren Haustisch setzten. Die Sechstklässler mussten ihre UTZ-Kurse wählen, um ihre individuellen Stundenpläne zu erhalten. Und alle bekamen Hilfe vom jeweiligen Hauslehrer, daher musste sich Draco noch ein wenig gedulden. Hermine wählte alle Fächer mit Harry und Ron gleich plus Arithmantik und Alte Runen.

Während Harry und Ron sich nun auf zwei Freistunden freuten, eilte Hermine zu einer Doppelstunde Alte Runen. Da Draco dieses Fach nie belegt hatte, konnten er und Hermine am ersten Schulmorgen nicht zusammen sein. Hermine war in den letzten drei Jahren immer die beste in Alte Runen gewesen, aber heute war ein Tag an dem sogar sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um sich nicht über diesen Riesenberg an Hausaufgaben zu beschweren. Nach Runen ging es weiter mit VgddK, wo auch Harry, Ron und Draco wieder dabei waren. Dieses Jahr unterrichtete Snape, wie Draco es den anderen in der Winkelgasse schon erzählt hatte. Der Unterricht, in dem sie jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer hatten, war der bisher anspruchvollste von dem Hermine bisher gehört hatte. Sogar für eine Superschülerin wie sie es war, schien es nicht einfach den Ansprüchen von Professor Snape nachzukommen. Sie hatte zwar ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' im ZAG gehabt, aber dazu kam noch, dass Professor Snape Hermine noch nie leiden konnte. Er beschimpfte sie seit ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde als Klugscheißerin oder Besserwisserin. Na ja, immerhin war sie ihn jetzt in Zaubertränke los. Obwohl sie sich über ihre Note nicht beklagen konnte.

Nach VgddK war erst mal Mittagspause und Hermine stürzte sich aufs Essen als ob sie schon seit einigen Tagen Hunger litt. Denn der Vormittag hatte sie so sehr entkräftet, dass sie sich nun für den Nachmittag stärken musste. In der ersten Nachmittagsstunde hatte Hermine Arithmantik zusammen mit Draco. Danach eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Draco, Harry und Ron. Ihr neuer Zaubertranklehrer, Professor Slughorn, stellte sich als sehr lustiger Mann dar. Erst zeigte er ihnen drei verschiedene Zaubertränke, die er schon vorbereitet hatte. Und die einzige die alle drei kannte war Hermine. Als Slughorn nach dem ersten fragte, schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe und sie antwortete „Das ist Veritaserum, der stärkste Wahrheitstrank den es gibt. Er zwingt den Trinker die Wahrheit zu erzählen." Der zweite war der Vielsaft-Trank den sie selbst schon im zweiten Schuljahr zusammen gebraut hatte. Diesem Saft muss noch ein Stückchen von demjenigen zugefügt werden, in den man sich verwandeln will, und schon ist man für genau eine Stunde jemand anders. Der letzte war Amortentia, der mächtigste Liebestrank der Welt. Für diese vollständigen Antworten erhielt Hermine 20 Hauspunkte für Gryffindor. Nach diesem anstrengenden ersten Tag stieg Hermine, ausgepowert wie nie zuvor ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

So wie der erste verlief auch die komplette erste Woche. Bis zum Freitag an dem Hermine nur eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte. Zuerst schlief sie aus und als sie letztendlich angezogen war, machte sie sich auf den Weg an den See, wo sie sich mit Draco verabredet hatte. Vom großen Eicheneingangstor aus konnte Hermine schon den fast weißen Schopf ihres Freundes am Ufer des Sees erkennen. Um ihn nicht noch länger warten zu lassen, lief sie den Rest des Weges. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte, hörte sie auf zu rennen und bewegte sich so leise wie möglich über das Gras, damit sie ihn überraschen konnte. Als sie direkt hinter ihm stand, hockte Hermine sich hin und hielt ihrem Schatz die Hände vor die Augen und sagte mit verstellter Stimme: „Rate!" Malfoy tastete zuerst ihre Hände ab und dann fuhr er langsam ihre Arme rauf, antwortete „Die Zahnfee?" und drehte sich dann zu Hermine um, um sie dann schelmisch anzugrinsen. „Da bist du ja endlich! Ich hab' schon gedacht, du hättest unser Date vergessen. Ich sitz' hier schon seit einer Viertelstunde. Hatten wir nicht 10.30 Uhr ausgemacht?", warf er, immer noch grinsend, seiner Freundin vor. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich hatte vergessen mir den Wecker zu stellen und war deshalb ein bisschen spät dran. Aber dafür, dass ich erst vor fünfzehn Minuten aufgewacht bin, bin ich doch schnell fertig geworden", verteidigte Hermine ihre Verspätung, während sie sich neben Draco niederließ und ihn mit einem Kuss begrüßte.

„Und? Froh wieder hier zu sein?", fragte Hermine. „Ja, aber nicht unbedingt wegen der Schule. Wenn du nicht wärst, wär' ich vielleicht nicht wieder her gekommen. Ich hab' nämlich eigentlich gar keine Lust mehr auf Schule. Deshalb kann ich auch nicht verstehen, wie man innerhalb einer Woche acht Schulbücher auswendig lernen kann", antwortete dieser, „Aber lass uns jetzt bitte nicht weiter darüber reden." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, machte Hermine den Vorschlag, im See baden zu gehen. Und fünf Minuten später liefen die beiden Hand in Hand ins kühle Nass und fingen an sich mit Wasser zu bespritzen. Nach einer Weile war eine wilde Wasserschlacht im Gange, bei dem beide gehörig Wasser in Augen, Mund und Nase bekamen. Kurz vor der Mittagszeit, stiegen die beiden aus dem Wasser, ließen sich so weit es ging von der Sonne trocknen, schnappten sich ihre Klamotten und liefen den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, um sich vor dem Essen noch richtig trocken zu machen und anziehen zu können.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe euch hat meine Geschichte gefallen und bitte, bitte schickt mir ganz viele Reviews, denn es ist meine Erste.


	2. Ein verhängnisvoller Spaziergang

Also, hier ist das zweite Kapitel! Ich hoffe euch hat das erste gefallen und viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!

* * *

Ein verhängnisvoller Spaziergang

Als Hermine mit Draco zum Nachmittagsunterricht ging, konnte sie die ganze Zeit nur an die Wasserschlacht denken, die sie mit ihrem Freund veranstaltet hatte. Sie musste sich zum ersten Mal, seit sie in Hogwarts war, dazu zwingen im Unterricht aufzupassen und sich ihre gewohnten Notizen zu machen. In der zweiten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übten sie mal wieder nonverbale Zaubersprüche. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und keine Probleme den Kitzelfluch, den Ron ihr verpassen wollte, nonverbal zu blocken. Der Spruch, mit dem sie Ron nonverbal angriff, verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Ron hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick weggeschaut und so kam der Angriff für ihn unerwartet und traf ihn so hart, dass er ein paar Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde. „Bravo, Mr Weasley. Seht alle her, Mr Weasley war so nett uns zu zeigen, wie schnell man getroffen werden kann, wenn man nur einen kurzen Augenblick unkonzentriert ist. Also Weasley, machen sie sich darauf gefasst, dass ich sie im Laufe der restlichen Stunde irgendwann einmal unangekündigt angreifen werde. Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob sie nicht doch besser sein können, als sie es uns gerade gezeigt haben. An alle anderen die Warnung: wagen sie es nicht diesem grottenschlechten Beispiel zu folgen und ihre Konzentration zu senken. Ein Angriff kann schneller kommen als sie denken. Und selbst wenn sie gerade woanders hinschauen, denken sie immer daran: sie könnten jeden Moment angegriffen werden. In der Welt dort draußen ist das schließlich nicht anders. Selbst wenn sie denken, dass sie in Sicherheit sind, während sie irgendwo draußen rumlaufen, könnte jederzeit ein Todesser um die Ecke kommen und sie mit Flüchen angreifen", bemerkte Snape, als ihm Rons Unaufmerksamkeit auffiel. Ron war den Rest der Stunde ziemlich aufgeregt und versuchte seine Konzentration zu bewahren. Er hatte schon fast gedacht, dass Snape ihn nun wohl doch nicht mehr angreifen würde, als er plötzlich ein leises Gemurmel hinter sich hörte. Snape hatte gar nicht gesagt, dass er ihn verbal angreifen würde. Obwohl es eigentlich nur logisch war, da er ja sonst gar keine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, überhaupt zu wissen, wann er angegriffen würde. Schnell dachte er an den Schildzauber und konzentrierte sich mit allen Fasern seines Körpers nur auf diesen Spruch und auf den Angriff. Und tatsächlich wurde er nicht berührt von welchem Fluch auch immer. Irgendwer hatte angefangen zu klatschen und Ron öffnete seine Augen. Er suchte nach dem Klatschenden und blickte nun Snape geradewegs an, der wirklich angefangen hatte zu applaudieren. „Respekt, Weasley, hätte ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut. Immerhin habe ich die Beschwörungsformel nicht allzu laut ausgesprochen. Dass sie es trotzdem geschafft haben, meinen Fluch sogar nonverbal abzuwehren, zeigt mir, dass sie wohl doch klüger sind als ich es von ihnen gedacht hätte. Ich denke, dass diese Aktion sogar zehn Punkte für Gryffindor wert ist. Gut gemacht, Weasley. Ich glaube das ist das erste Mal seit ziemlich langer Zeit, dass ein Gryffindor sich bei mir Punkte verdient hat, statt sie zu verlieren", lobte Snape.

Tags drauf konnte Hermine Rons Jubel über die bei Snape gewonnen Punkte nicht mehr ertragen. Das lag wohl vor allem daran, dass sie bislang immer die Beste Schülerin des Jahrgangs war und trotzdem noch nie Punkte von Snape bekommen hatte, obwohl sie auch in Zaubertränke immer oben auf war. Sie freute sich zwar irgendwie für Ron, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie wehmütig, weil sie sich diese Punkte schon ein paar Mal verdient gehabt hätte. Der einzige, der im Stande war, sie aufzumuntern, war ihr Freund Draco. Er lud sie zu sich an den Slytherin-Tisch ein und gab sich alle Mühe Hermine aufzumuntern. „Komm schon, Süße, Snape ist nun mal so. Außerdem weißt du doch nicht, ob du nicht auch bald mal für irgendetwas bei ihm Punkte kriegst. Ich weiß, dass Snape dich nie so behandelt hat, wie du es verdienst, aber dieses Jahr wird es anders, ich spüre das. Mach nur einfach immer so weiter wie bisher und du wirst sehen, dass auch du bald deine schon längst überfälligen Punkte von ihm bekommst." „Ich weiß nicht, Draco. Glaubst du wirklich, dass Snape sich irgendwann ändern wird?" tat Hermine ihre Skepsis kund. „Ich glaube nicht nur, dass Snape sich geändert hat, ich bin mir sicher. Ich kann dir auch genau sagen, warum. Oder hast du jemals gehört wie Ron von Snape gelobt wurde? Also ich ganz sicher nicht. Bisher konnte er sich nie zurückhalten, wenn Ron mal wieder etwas falsch gemacht hatte, ihm Punkte abzuziehen. Heute hat er Ron nicht nur Punkte geschenkt, er hat ihm auch, als er deinen Fluch abbekommen hatte, keine Punkte abgezogen, was nur natürlich für Snape gewesen wäre. Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine, wenn ich sage, dass Snape sich geändert hat?", lautete Dracos Antwort. „Und wenn wir uns jetzt nicht beeilen, kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke."

Und so machten sich die beiden auf zu den Kerkern, wo Zaubertränke stattfand. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten sie Harry und Ron, die auch auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern waren. „Hi Hermine! Wie geht's? Ach, übrigens habe ich aufgehört mich über die Punkte von gestern so offensichtlich zu freuen. Nachdem ich gemerkt habe, dass es dich nervt, fiel mir auf, dass ich wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit unsere Freundschaft gefährden könnte. Da ich darauf nicht aus bin, wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich gestern so eine Nervensäge gewesen bin", begrüßte Ron seine beste Freundin. „Ach, und wer denkt an mich? Ich musste dein Dauergrinsen und Gejubel auch die ganze Zeit ertragen. Denkst du, dass das angenehm war. Vor allem war es nicht gerade produktiv für meine Hausaufgaben. Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht, dass ich noch mal von vorne anfangen musste, nur weil du jedem erzählen musstest, dass du ausgerechnet von Snape Hauspunkte bekommen hast. Und dann auch noch so laut, damit auch jeder in deiner Nähe, ob er wollte oder nicht, diese Nachricht auch mitbekam. Mich wundert's ehrlich gesagt, dass auch nach einer Stunde immer noch Leute vorbeikamen, die wissen wollten, warum du so fröhlich bist. Ich bezweifele nämlich, dass es auch nur einen einzigen Gryffindor gibt, der es bis dahin nicht schon gehört oder wenigstens erzählt bekommen hat", empörte sich Harry. Darauf antwortete Ron kleinlaut „Sorry, Mann, ich wusste nicht, dass dich das so genervt hat. Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt? Ich hätte doch sofort aufgehört, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das euch beide nervt. Ich habe nun mal noch nicht so oft Punkte bekommen und dann ausgerechnet von Snape welche zu bekommen, obwohl er mich nie besonders gut leiden konnte, ist dann wie der Himmel auf Erden für mich."

In dem Augenblick öffnete Professor Slughorn die Tür zum Kerker und die UTZ-Schüler marschierten in den kalten Kerkerraum, setzten sich an die Tische und stellten ihre Kessel auf die Feuerstellen, legten die Bücher auf die Tische und die Zutaten daneben.

„Ab heute beschäftigen wir uns mal mit etwas, was ich euch in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Stunde schon einmal gezeigt habe. Und zwar wollen wir ab heute lernen wie man Vielsaft-Trank herstellt", begrüßt der Zaubertranklehrer seine Klasse, „Die Zutaten, die sie nicht in ihrem Repertoire haben finden sie in Zutatenschrank neben dem Wasserbecken, wie immer und die Anweisungen für das, was sie heute machen müssen, stehen", er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tafel, wo jetzt etwas geschrieben stand, „wie immer an der Tafel. Sie werden sich jetzt ganz sicher fragen, warum wir ihnen beibringen Vielsaft-Trank zu brauen. Das lässt sich ganz einfach erklären. Wie sie ja alle wissen ist der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt und da wir nicht wollen, dass er auch nur einen von ihnen erwischt, wollen wir ihnen zeigen, wie sie sich tarnen können. Natürlich müssen sie beim Anwenden darauf achten, dass sie Haare von einer Person nehmen, die nicht zu sehr Gefahr läuft von Du-weißt-schon-wem oder einem seiner Todesser getötet zu werden."

Also verbrachte der Zaubertrankkurs den Rest der Stunde damit den Vielsaft-Trank so weit wie möglich voranzubringen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hermine den Nachmittag frei, da Alte Runen ausgefallen war. Draco hatte zwar auch frei, aber er hatte Crabbe und Goyle versprochen, den Nachmittag mit ihnen zu verbringen. Also verabredete sich Hermine mit Harry und Ron für einen sonnigen Nachmittag am See. Den beiden Jungs kam es vor, wie in alten Zeiten, wo Hermine noch nicht mit Draco zusammen gewesen ist und sie jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht hatten. Sie hatten es sich gerade richtig bequem gemacht als Harry plötzlich aufsprang und mit einem „Ich hab vergessen, dass ich mich mit Seamus und Dean verabredet hatte. Wir wollten zusammen lernen." verschwand. Hermine und Ron blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm verdutzt hinterher zu schauen. „Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht", sagte Ron immer noch verwirrt, „War nicht Harry derjenige, der vorgeschlagen hat, dass wir mal wieder einen Nachmittag zu dritt verbringen? Und jetzt haut er einfach ab, weil er mit Seamus und Dean lernen will? Wusstest du davon? Mir hat er nämlich nichts davon erzählt und dabei nennt er mich seinen besten Freund." „Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was das nun wieder bedeuten soll. Und vor allem versteh ich nicht, warum du dann nicht in dieser 'Lerngruppe' bist. Immerhin sind du und Harry vor den Abschlussarbeiten immer diejenigen, die am meisten zu wiederholen haben", antwortete Hermine. „Na ja, auch egal, dann machen wir uns eben zu zweit einen lustigen Nachmittag. Aber ständig hier am See zu sitzen ist irgendwie auch langweilig. Sollen wir nicht mal ein bisschen spazieren gehen?" „Können wir machen. Ich find's nämlich auch irgendwie blöd, dass wir, immer wenn wir Zeit haben und es draußen warm genug ist, am See sitzen und stur in der Gegend rumgucken und uns ab und zu mal unterhalten. Komm! Dann gehen wir jetzt mal die Ländereien von Hogwarts etwas genauer erkunden", stimmte Ron seiner Freundin zu.

Also standen die beiden auf und machten sich auf den Weg, erst mal um den See herum und dann in die Nähe der Peitschenden Weide und zurück in Richtung Wald, wo Ron plötzlich stehen blieb. „Was ist denn los, Ron?", fragte Hermine, „Warum bleibst du denn stehen? Ist irgendwas passiert, was ich nicht mitbekommen habe? Hast du irgendein Geräusch aus dem Wald gehört, das du nicht zuordnen kannst?" „Nein, eigentlich nichts von alledem", gab Ron zurück und trat nun immer näher an Hermine heran, „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, wie schön es ist, wenn die Sonne schon langsam untergeht? Irgendwie romantisch, findest du nicht?" „Ron, was…", weiter kam Hermine nicht mehr, denn Ron stand nun direkt vor ihr, beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie. Erst ganz langsam und vorsichtig, dann mit etwas mehr Nachdruck und ohne Gegenwehr, erwiderte Hermine diesen Kuss.

_Wow, kann der gut küssen, das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Das hätte ich auch niemals von Ron erwartet. Außerdem, seit wann hegt er solche Gefühle für mich. Hätte er nicht etwas sagen können, statt es mir so zu zeigen? Immerhin bin ich mit Draco zusammen…_, dachte Hermine und just in diesem Augenblick zuckte sie zurück und schubste Ron von sich, _Was hab ich getan? Ich habe Ron geküsst und liebe doch Draco! Wie konnte ich ihm das nur antun? Ob er mir das jemals verzeihen kann? Ich könnte es ihm ja auch einfach verschweigen. Aber auf der anderen Seite möchte ich ihn auch nicht anlügen. Nebenbei kann ich das auch gar nicht so gut._

„Was ist? Hat es dir nicht gefallen?", fragte Ron erstaunt. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wie konntest du mir das antun? Hast du vergessen, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du solche Gefühle für mich hast und sie mir so zeigst. Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon viel früher gesagt? Du musst es immerhin schon was länger wissen, sonst hättest du heute nicht so gehandelt", platzte Hermine raus. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du mit Malfoy zusammen bist, aber ich konnte es dir nicht mehr länger verheimlichen, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Bist du jetzt böse? Ich meine, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich jetzt in so eine Situation gebracht habe", entschuldigte sich Ron. „Was für eine Situation meinst du denn? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich Draco für dich verlassen würde? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Mit Draco bin ich schon seit 3 ½ Monaten zusammen und ich habe auch nicht vor unsere Beziehung nun für dich abzubrechen", erklärte Hermine ihm aufgebracht und stürmte davon.

Auf dem Weg zu Schloss sah sie in der Ferne jemanden mit einem hellblonden, fast weißen Schopf gerade die Stufen zu den Eichentoren hinaufgehen. Hermine konnte sich denken, zu wem dieser Schopf gehörte. Und da nun auch schon Zeit fürs Abendessen war, ging Hermine auch schnurstracks zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors neben Harry und gegenüber von Ginny.

„Hi Hermine! Wo hast du denn Ron gelassen? Ich dachte, ihr habt den Nachmittag zusammen verbracht", begrüßte Harry seine beste Freundin. „Ach, entweder ist er noch am Verbotenen Wald oder er ist mittlerweile auf dem Weg hierher", antwortete Hermin, die sich schon wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, seid ihr zwei nicht zusammen hier rauf gekommen? Oder habt ihr euch mal wieder gestritten? Ich meine, bei euch beiden weiß man ja nie, wann ihr euch das nächste Mal in die Haare kriegt", lautete Harrys Beitrag. „Na ja, wir wollten heute mal spazieren gehen, weil dauernd am See rumhocken ist halt auch nicht das wahre auf Dauer. Also sind wir erst mal um den See herumspaziert, dann zur Peitschenden Weide und letztendlich Richtung Verbotener Wald, wo Ron auf einmal stehen blieb. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, warum, faselte er irgendwas von romantischem Sonnenuntergang, oder so, und ist mir immer mehr auf die Pelle gerückt, bis er direkt vor mir stand und mich geküsst hat. Und ich blöde Kuh hab den Kuss am Anfang auch noch erwidert. Allerdings nur so lange bis ich gemerkt habe, was da überhaupt passiert. Also hab ich ihn weggeschubst und ihm vorgeworfen, wie er das nur tun kann, wo er doch ganz genau weiß, dass ich mit Draco glücklich bin. Und weißt du, was er geantwortet hat? Er wolle mich nicht in so eine Situation bringen, wo ich mich entscheiden müsse zwischen ihm und Draco. Ha, als ob ich mich für ihn entscheiden würde", endete Hermine und fing an sich von dem leckeren Essen etwas auf ihren Teller zu laden, „Was mir aber noch ein wenig Sorgen bereitet, ist, dass ich auf meinem Rückweg jemanden, der Draco sehr ähnlich sah, aus der gleichen Richtung wie ich kommend die Stufen zum Schloss hochgehen sah. Ich glaube er hat gesehen, wie Ron mich geküsst hat." „Na ja, Hermine, du weißt, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gibt, das herauszufinden. Du musst deinem Liebsten wohl oder übel die Wahrheit sagen. Ich denke doch, dass du das von Anfang an vorgehabt hattest, oder?", meinte Ginny, die die ganze Zeit zugehört hatte. Hermine nickte nur stumm, als sie plötzlich Ron in die Großen Halle kommen sah. Sie sprang auf, obwohl sie noch lange nicht fertig war mit Essen, und rannte in die andere Richtung davon. So gesehen war es gar nicht so unpassend gewesen, dass Ron gerade jetzt zum Essen gekommen war, denn Draco war auch aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal. Hermine erwischte ihn noch kurz bevor er den Weg zu den Kerkern erreicht hatte.

„Draco, warte, bitte. Ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden. Aber nicht hier. Lass uns ein bisschen rausgehen, damit uns nicht jeder hört", hielt sie ihren Freund auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir zwei zu besprechen hätten. Ich meine, das heute am Wald war ziemlich eindeutig. Jetzt weiß ich auch, was du machst, wenn ich mal keine Zeit für dich habe. Läuft das schon länger so zwischen dir und Weasley? Oder war er heute nur mal mein Ersatz?", schnappte Draco aufgebracht. „Nein, Draco, ich wollte das alles gar nicht. Ich meine, ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn Ron in mich verknallt ist, oder? Außerdem habe ich ihm direkt gesagt, nachdem ich ihn von mir weggeschubst hatte, dass ich nichts von ihm will, sondern, dass ich mit dir so glücklich bin, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es nicht nur Schule und lernen gibt, sondern, dass ich auch in der Schule noch ein Privatleben hab. Und meins möchte ich mit dir weiterführen, weil du derjenige bist, für den mein Herz schlägt. Nicht Ron, nicht Harry, sondern du allein. Bitte, vergib mir,… ich weiß nämlich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll. … Ich liebe dich, Draco. Von ganzem Herzen", krächzte Hermine, der, während sie gesprochen hatte, Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren. Auf diese Worte hin drehte sich Draco, der sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte, wieder um und sah Hermine, ebenfalls mit wässrigen Augen, an und sagte, „Was hast du da gerade gesagt? Du liebst mich? Dann war das also alles nur ein großes Missverständnis?" Hermine nickte und warf sich ihrem Freund an den Hals, als dieser ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine!"

* * *

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen! Schreibt bitteganz viele Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob sich ein weiteres Kapitel überhaupt lohnt. 

Eure Lizzy


End file.
